Party In the Bathroom
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: No pants allowed. 8059 RP smut. Oneshot.


**8059 bathroom loving with drunk Gokudera, proudly brought to you by ieatgokudera on tumblr and myself. We're pretty insane partners in crime, y'know? We're planning to do some more, so stay tuned because…gah, I love rp-ing with this girl. The more 8059 the better.**

**This is a roleplay which means it was written by the both of us!**

**If you like it, leave some love, in a bathroom or now Peace out.**

_**Characters belong to Akira Amano.**_

Gokudera knocked on Juudamie's door, waiting for someone to answer. His idiotic boyfriend was standing next to him, and they both were dressed out for the party that was being held at Juudamie's place. It was just a party for the hell of it, due to Reborn's orders saying that Tsuna needed to live a little. "Tch," Gokudera clicked his tongue "You better not embarrass me, idiot."

Yamamoto stuffed his hands into his sweater pockets as reassurance to Gokudera that he won't try anything while the others were around. "I'll do my best. Remember not to drink too much though, you usually-" before he could finish, the door was flung open by Ryohei who looked like he already had too much to drink and it was barely 7 in the evening.

Ryohei's appearance already made Gokudera annoyed, and he hadn't even walked through the door yet. Gokudera's jaw tightened and his eye twitched in annoyance. Sighing, he ignored turf top and his 'extreme' greeting, and walked right past him, smelling the beer on him. "Where's Juudamie, I must greet him." Gokudera said to himself, glancing through the surprisingly big crowd of people.

Walking through the crowd, following Gokudera to wherever Tsuna was, he greeted the others as he walked past, trailing Gokudera closely and eventually lightly holding his hand as they swerved through the crowd.

Gokudera ignored the hand, knowing it would be useless to yell at him over the music. When Gokudera did find Tsuna, they didn't talk for long, as Tsuna got dragged away by a very tipsy Kyoko. Gokudera sighed, his only purpose for coming here was taken away, and he looked over at his boyfriend. Because of the music, Gokudera stood on his toes and talked into Yamamoto's ear "Oi, go get us some drinks."

He took this golden opportunity and wrapped his arms around Gokudera's small waist, pulling his flush against his body, "Of course, Hayato." Nipping his ear softly, in a second, Yamamoto disappeared into the crowd of people in search of whatever potentially spiked drinks they were serving.

"Stupid baseball idiot and his stupid ways making me blush all... stupidly" Gokudera mumbled to himself as he waited as patiently as he could, but it was really hard when you had the fucking turf top yelling at the top of his longs about the boxing club on the other side of the room. Why did Juudamie hang out with such idiotic people?

Yamamoto bumped into Haru when he finally arrived at the drinks. "Ehhh? Are you here with Gokudera tonight?" she yelled over the loud music. He only nodded and proceeded to grab cups. Whenever Haru brought up Gokudera, he always felt like she knew a little too much about their relationship. "Here!" She shoved a cup into his hand, "Give this to him! I recommend it!" With a wink, she was off, leaving Yamamoto staring blankly down at the swirling pink liquid in the red cup. The scent was sweet, and he knew Gokudera secretly did enjoy sweet things so he couldn't think of a reason not to give it to him. After pouring himself a cup, he ventured off to find Gokudera once more.

"Bout time." Gokudera said, obviously annoyed, and took the red cup from Yamamoto's hand. Placing the rim of the cup to his lips, he let the liquid slide through his lips. He pulled back from the drink, staring at the pink liquid inside. "What is this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't think it was bad. It was actually really good... Made him feel a bit looser too.

Taking a sip of his own drink, he watched carefully as Gokudera continued to down the drink with no hesitation. "It's just something Haru gave me. I figured you like sweet stuff, so I gave it to you. Is it any good?"

Gokudera nodded his head, still staring at the drink "Yeah it is. Surprisingly." He finished it off, liking the after taste and after feeling. "Where did she get it?" Normally, if it was anything that had to do with Haru, Gokudera wouldn't go anywhere near it, but, this stuff was really good.

Yamamoto was quiet as he thought for a moment. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give an unidentified drink to Gokudera since he had no idea what was in it. "I'm...not sure," he changed the topic to avoid a lecture of accepting drinks from Haru without knowing its contents. "Do you feel okay? You look kind of tired."

Gokudera felt so... Relaxed. Like, Turf top being obnoxious, Kyoko taking away the Tenth, and Haru giving his boyfriend weird drinks didn't really matter. He kind of liked it. "Yeah..." He said, looking up at Yamamoto "Get me some more... Yeah?" He placed a gentle hand on Yamamoto's arm, handing him his cup.

"Really? It looks like one cup was enough already." He laughed lightly, and stroked the side of his boyfriend's face, moving a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "Make sure you don't get too drunk, okay?"

"Tch, don't tell me what to do." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't get drunk THAT easily." Gokudera knew that was a lie, as he recalled his last encounter with alcohol he woke in the bath tub without any pants on with the idiot cuddled up next to him, not being able to remember a thing.

"Don't be like that. Last time you go so mad at me. I don't want that to happen again." Then again, Gokudera riding him in a bath tub was pretty great, he couldn't deny, but after that, Gokudera avoided him for the next 3 days. "I'll get you some water instead.

Gokudera huffed. "Fine." He said. That one cup was pretty strong though, he was already starting to feel a little tipsy from it. He didn't know if it was because of his low tolerance for alcohol, or it was just the drink its self. "And next time don't accept drinks from weird women!"

"Yes, yes Hayato." He stood up with Gokudera's cup in one hand and Gokudera's hand in the other. "Come on, I can't leave you alone now; who knows what you might do." He was aware of every move Gokudera made, from his drunken stumble as he stood up to the way his clenched Yamamoto's hand a little tighter as they maneuverer through the crowd.

"Hey, hey," He called, stopping in the middle of the moving crowd, still holding onto Yamamoto's hand. The music was booming, and Gokudera saw a very flushed Tsuna dancing with a very tipsy Kyoko in a... 'friendly' manner. "Let's dance." Gokudera suggested into Yamamoto's ear.

Yamamoto blinked once, then twice. Then he dropped the empty cup to the floor in shock. His body was frozen in shock as Gokudera began to dance against him. He hesitantly put his hands on his partner's hips as he silently thanked Haru for whatever she gave him.

Gokudera's back pressed against Yamamoto's torso, as he began to move his hips to the beat of the music, grinding against his boyfriend. "You're making me do all the work, or what?" Gokudera asked as Yamamoto just stood there, seeming a little surprised.

"O-oi come on, you're drunk-" before he could continue, Gokudera's body rolled against his torso, and pressed against his crotch, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. He cursed quietly as his self-restraint slowly slipped away watching Gokudera's hips move in time with the music.

"I'd think that would be a bonus for you, no?" Gokudera has always had a very elegant body posture, or so he was told, and he can use that to his advantage at times, and add alcohol into his system and it just made everything better. "Well, if you don't like it-" his hips began to slow down. "I could stop." He shrugged, tease in his voice.

"Oi, don't get it mixed up." His grip on Gokudera's hips tightened as he guided his swaying body against his. Unconsciously, his hands began to slip upwards into Gokudera's thin shirt, revealing a small sliver of his pale skin.

Unlike usual, Gokudera didn't stop Yamamoto from touching him in public, he pretty much welcomed it. He knew that this probably had something to do with the drink, and really wanted another one, but knew Yamamoto wouldn't allow it for whatever reason. Gokudera's hips didn't miss a beat, and he really didn't know where he learned how to dance like he was, he just knew he was doing a good job at it.

The way Gokudera leaned into his body, welcoming his heated touches, aroused Yamamoto to no end. Pulling him against his taller body, Yamamoto leaned closer to gasp in his ear, "Let's go somewhere private, I think we're putting a show on for a certain someone." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haru grinning madly at a bar stool. "Unless you want me to fuck you right here, in the middle of the dance floor."

'Idiot woman' Gokudera thought and tangled his fingers with Yamamoto's, pulling him through the crowd, towards the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, Gokudera climbed up to the second floor. There were a few people on the second floor, some socializing, and some /really/ socializing. Now, Gokudera wasn't drunk enough to ever think of doing such disgraceful things in Juudamie's room or his mother's. So that only left one other place. He shooed some random couple away from the door, and led him and Takeshi to the bathroom. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him like bathroom sex? He didn't know, nor particularly cared.

A wild, animalistic growl sort of sound escaped Yamamoto's throat as the door slammed shut with both their weights leaning against it. "You sure are excited today," he licked the shell of Gokudera's ear while pinning his arms against the door. "How do you want to do it this time?"

Damn that made Gokudera hot. He wedged his knee in between Yamamoto's thighs, not really being able to do anything with his hands restrained. "To tell you the truth," he began to slightly move his leg "I don't really care at this point."

Yamamoto was actually caught off guard with the sudden intrusion of personal space. His grip on his partner's wrists loosened. "Go ahead; we'll do whatever you want, okay?" His breath was hot against his neck, as he eyed certain areas he planned to mark by the end of the night.

So polite; telling him to be careful with what he drinks, putting his feelings first, leaving everything up to him. Yeah that was dandy and shit, but not what Gokudera was in the mood for. Gokudera was in the mood for an adventure. Gokudera pressed his lips to Yamamoto's, kissing him roughly before biting his lower lip. "Stop being such a gentle man, would you?" He hissed against Yamamoto's lips.

Long arms snaked around Gokudera's waist; his prominent arousal was beginning to nudge against Yamamoto's crotch. "Don't do anything you're going to regret okay? Haha, you're really cute like this Hayato."

Gokudera growled against Yamamoto's lips, light blush staining his cheeks. "I'm not /cute/, I'm fucking hurricane bomb Hayato for crying out loud." His hissed, hips grinding against the baseball player's arousal; his just as noticeable.

"Mm of course. Either way, as your lover, I think I should be allowed to compliment you as often as I can," he planted a chaste, innocent kiss on the bomber's cheek, "in case you ever forget." Though he maintained his calm composure his hands were already fiddling with Gokudera's belts insisting them off.

"Such an idiot." Gokudera wrinkled his nose when the kiss was planted, and his hips wiggled at the sudden looseness of his pants when the belts disappeared. His arms had a good grip around Yamamoto's neck, as he started to nip at his lip.

"How about you try to talk me into it? Then I'll change my mind and fuck you senseless until everyone in the house knows what's going on in here." Yamamoto's voice was dangerously low, sending shivers down Gokudera's spine as his hot breath mingled with Gokudera's heated skin.

"I can assure you," Gokudera said, fingers running down Yamamoto's hips, to the hem of his pants. "I can do more with my mouth then /talk/, to convince you." Saying this made Gokudera's cheeks flush, but with the drink and lust in his system, it gave him more confident as he went to unbutton his boyfriend's pants, sliding the zipper down slowly.

This couldn't be happening. Was this really even Gokudera? Oh god- when did he learn to touch like that? The normally aggressive fingers worked quickly and efficiently at his pants, shoving them down to his knees as his hot mouth grazed over his grey briefs. Yamamoto let out a long, sultry groan at the contact.

It wasn't every day that Gokudera went around giving head, so this wasn't something he was really experienced at. But, he has received a few from Yamamoto, and if the idiot can do it then so can he. Gokudera wrapped pale fingers around the part of the member that wasn't occupied by his mouth, and started bobbing his head back and forth, twisting his tongue around as he did.

It might have been the fact that getting a blowjob from Hayato was rare, but the way his mouth and tongue moved around him practically sent him over the edge instantly. "Nn H-Hayato!" His large hands tangled into his soft, silver hair, not exactly pulling him forward, but not pushing him back either. "I'm going to come soon if you keep-"

Can't have that happening so soon, now can we? "Tch, so weak." Gokudera teased, not really having room to talk since he got a raging boner just sucking the idiot off. He stood from his spot, and grabbed Yamamoto's hand. "I don't have any lube so-" Gokudera started sucking on Yamamoto's fingers, coating them with saliva as he just done to Yamamoto's boner a moment ago.

His eyes bulged at the sight of Gokudera ravishing his fingers. When his digits were thoroughly coated, he watched in silence as the bomber's lean body bent over the bathroom's sink. Gokudera's emerald eyes flickered with some sort of mischief, challenging Yamamoto's limits.

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to have to jack myself off?" Gokudera asked, tempting smile on his lips. But he also thought Yamamoto would enjoy watching Gokudera jack off, so that wasn't the best thing to use as a threat. "Did I not convince you enough?" Gokudera wiggled his hips as he spoke.

Though the offer was tempting, now was not the time when Gokudera obviously wanted some action. In two long strides, Yamamoto was pressed against Gokudera's backside, as his hands undid the rest of his pants with whatever coordination he had left. Beneath his pants, Yamamoto peeled off Gokudera's damp underwear, revealing his own aching penis, demanding his attention.

Gokudera flinched a little when Yamamoto came up behind him so suddenly. The sudden cool air from the bathroom hitting his member made Gokduera shiver as it ached for attention. He let his ass grind against Yamamoto's cock, letting him know he was ready, and he was ready now.

"Oh god...I love you so much." While one hand teased the tip of Gokudera's leaking arousal, the other inserted one finger into his ass, starting slowly. But when Gokudera grinded harder against his finger, whimpering, Yamamoto instantly inserted the next two hoping to strike his prostate.

"Ahh..." Gokudera moaned. Shit, can't be too loud, people outside. Gokudera bit his lip, turning his loud cries into muffled moans as Yamamoto's finger slowly entered him. He let a loud cry of Yamamoto's name slip when the others fingers entered, bucking into the hand that was teasing his cock.

Shit...Gokudera's voice was his weakness by far. Calling his name out with such a lustful voice was more than enough encouragement to finish the task. Holding Gokudera by his hips, he aligned his hard on with Gokudera's entrance and thrust in slowly. It's been a week or two since they last did it and Gokudera wasn't exactly loose when he stretched him with his fingers. "If it hurts just tell me to stop."

Like hell he'd tell him to stop. Yeah it hurt. But it hurt so fucking good. Gokudera bite the back of his hand as he held back a low grunt, breath starting to come out a little heavier. Shit, they could get caught at any moment; someone could start banging on the door, ruining the mood. And that made it all the more exciting. "Ah... Fas...Faster..." Gokudera demanded under his breath.

Yamamoto growled at the noises from the other side of the door beginning to grow louder. He wanted to tell them to leave, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the only sounds that would come out would be howls of pleasure from the clenching of Hayato's body around his hard arousal. At Gokudera's request, he engulfed himself in Gokudera's body in one fluid thrust.

A long gasp came from the back of Gokudera's throat when Yamamoto hit that one perfect spot. "Right there... Fuck...again" Gokudera groaned, griping the edge of the sink to hold him up as he started to rock his hips.

Eventually the noises from the other side of the door faded into nothingness as the pants from Gokudera and the sensations from mere contact took over his senses. Thrusting deeper and repeating the action, his leaned over until his stomach was against Gokudera's back and panted against his ear, "I-Is this okay? You're a lot tighter than usual..."

"I can... I can tell." Gokudera said in between breaths. And only using 3 salava coated fingers didn't help make him any looser." Its fine... quit worrying..." Gokudera felt that warm coil below his stomach, and he knew what that meant. "Ah shit... Takeshi I'm-" He bit his lip, short moan as he did.

That really did him in. "Scream my name, Hayato." He didn't give a damn about anyone a block away heard them. It just felt so good having Gokudera trembling in pleasure beneath him like this. Letting out a long groan of colourful language and "Hayato...!" multiple times, he released inside Gokudera's body, flooding his insides with hot liquids that spilled out a bit a few seconds after.

Gokudera lost all of his dignity, screams of Italian curses escaping his throat. "Ta-takeshi!" Gokudera grunted, coming all over the tenth's sink, gripped the edges of it tighter as he did. He breath came out in short huffs as he tried to catch his breath and his thoughts

The room was still of noise except for their panting breaths. Once Yamamoto caught his breath, he did his best to stand up straight and lifted Gokudera, turning his wet, sticky body to face him. The silver haired bomber was practically falling asleep on his feet, still in the afterglow of his climax. Brushing a few stray strands of hair from his fringe, Yamamoto gently pecked his forehead, then his cheek, then once his actions were acknowledged by Gokudera through sudden eye contact, he planted a passionate kiss on the bomber's lips, pulling his body against his.

Even Takeshi's scent after sex made Gokudera feel relaxed, and the sudden passionate kiss and being held by Yamamoto made him think nothing but falling asleep in the idiot's arms. Gokudera leaned into the kiss as well, and when it as broken he snuggled his head into Yamamoto's neck, trusting the baseball player to hold his weight as his body relaxed.

Gokudera was always the most defenceless after sex, so that always gave Yamamoto a good reason to protect him. He wasn't always allowed to touch him so gently either. For what felt like an eternity of gently stroking Gokudera's hair and inhaling his musky, addictive scent, the banging on the door continued shocking them both out of their pleasured haze.

Gokudera flinched, heart skipping a beat as he snapped out of his relaxation. He was ready to yell at whoever it was that ruined this moment, but then realized what kind of situation they were in. "Fuck!" Gokudera yelled in a whispered. He broke out of Yamamoto's embrace, sliding his pants over his hips. "What do we do?" He asked Yamamoto as he fumbled with his belts.

Scrambling to re fasten his pants, as he threw on his shirt, Yamamoto eyed the window, then to Gokudera, then back to the window. "Come on, I have an idea!" Throwing his shirt on, and not even bothering with the buttons, Yamamoto pried the window open, and climbed over then extended his hand out to Gokudera who stood dumbfounded and half dressed with his shirt gripped tightly in one hand.

Gokudera looked at the tenth's messy sink that he vandalized, then looked at the door. 'I'm sorry tenth!' Gokudera said in his head, taking Yamamoto's hand as they both climb out the window. They landed on their feet, and that's when Gokudera realized how much energy he didn't have. "Ahh, so tired." Gokudera complained under his breath.

Once Gokudera managed through the window and they reached the sidewalk, Yamamoto made sure to hold his grip on his boyfriend's hand. "Where should we go now? It's starting to get late so we can just go home. Or maybe we should get something to eat. Do you want me to carry you?" Most of the words he said didn't look like they were processing in Gokudera's head, so instead, Yamamoto stopped in front of Gokudera, helped him with his shirt and got behind him to pick him up bridal style right there on the not-quite moonlit sidewalk, but with Gokudera in his arms he couldn't really notice anything else.


End file.
